This invention relates to a method and a system for displacing objects into a predetermined relative disposition. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with the displacement of substantially planar, relatively flexible fabric layers into a relatively superimposed dispostion and for the subsequent displacing of the thus superimposed layers into a position ready for hemming or other sewing operation.
The necessity for such relative superimposition of flexible fabric layers often arises in the textile industry such as, for example, in the manufacturing of shirts, where various of the short components such as, for example, shirt cuffs, collars, epaulets, pocket flaps, etc., hereinafter generically referred to as "shirt small parts", generally consist of at least two layers of shirt material often with an interposed lining material.
Such shirt small parts are manufactured separately from the main portion of the shirt garment and are then separately attached to this main portion.
To this end the various flexible layer components of the shirt small parts have hitherto been manually assembled by operators into the required superimposed disposition, including the folding over, where necessary, of the various constituent parts and, after such assembly the operator manually loads the multi-layer assembly into a receiving station of an appropriate hemming unit where the assembly is hemmed and trimmed so as to be ready for subsequent attachment to the garment.
It will be readily appreciated that manual assembly and loading by an operator substantially increases the labour content in the manufacturing costs and therefore is a very important factor in keeping production costs high. This factor is, of course, of very considerable significance where manufacture takes place in a country where labour costs are inherently high.